Marrón y Carmín
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Las lágrimas del informante dieron a parar al pavimento, justo en el instante que Shizuo pasaba por ahí. Esa coincidencia podría salvarle la vida a Izaya quien ahora no sabía si quería que fuera salvada. ¿Quería realmente seguir viviendo? ONE-SHOT Shizaya


**ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un fic es yaoi (pareja chicoXchico, es decir: GAY) si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.**

 **Hola! He venido a dejarles algo de feels, de la pareja Shizaya u Espero que les guste, así que los dejo con el fic.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia utópica donde se aman con locura :v**

 **AAAAACCIÓN!**

 **MARRÓN Y CARMIN**

 _Yo… amo a los humanos, realmente los amo. Todo en ellos es tan divertido pero ellos… ¿por qué dicen cosas así?_

 _Eres un asco, Izaya._

 _Púdrete._

 _Vete al infierno._

 _Asquerosa sabandija, deberías morir._

 _Cuervo._

 _Bastardo._

 _Maldito._

 _Muérete._

 _Yo… realmente amo a los humanos._

Caminaba con los brazos abiertos sobre la cornisa de uno de los edificios más altos de Ikebukuro; se sentía libre un momento, por eso amaba las alturas, porque ahí no había nadie para juzgarlo, no había nadie para decirle lo maldito e hijo de perra que sabía bien que era. Viendo el atardecer que tornaba el cielo en bellas tonalidades rojizas y naranjas llegando a confundirse con el color de la sangre. Sangre que por su culpa había sido derramada.

¿Se sentía culpable? No. Izaya Orihara nunca se sentiría culpable de una tontería así pues, él no hacía nada, no era su culpa, él solo daba un empujón a aquellos cobardes humanos. Era cierto que tenía un complejo de Dios, y tal vez lo era en su enferma mente de sociópata pero por alguna razón lo que pasó hace algunos días realmente lo lastimó. Muy en lo profundo de su ser, esas palabras lo lastimaron.

 _-¡Muérete Izaya, maldita pulga!... Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio… -_ repitió tantas veces hasta hartarse, hasta que un sonoro grito de guerra involuntario salió de su garganta. Y aunque su rostro seguía burlón, con esa amplia sonrisa en sus labios y sus cejas arqueadas de una forma que le daba a su semblante un aire de superioridad; en sus ojos sintió el picor de las lágrimas que estaban por derramarse.

 _Toqué fondo._

Salió corriendo riendo como maniaco mientras sus labios repetían de forma socarrona " _Shizu-chan"_ llamando la atención del bar tender rubio; esquivando todos los objetos lanzados por este gracias a su increíble fuerza, hacía lo que fuera para evitar que viera su rostro, compungido por el dolor de aquellas palabras que finalmente habían calado en él.

Llegó a la esquina del edificio con un pie frente al otro mientras abría sus brazos manteniendo el equilibrio.

-¡Te amo Ikebukuro! Los amo a todos mis preciados humanos –dijo sonriente con los ojos fijos en la calle con los ojos bien abiertos, ahora siendo los culpables de las lágrimas derramadas en nombre de aquel rubio que sin saberlo había roto la coraza que tantos años le llevó formar.

Y se preguntó ¿Por qué no morir? Nadie lo extrañaría, no había nadie que lo apreciara. Podía ser un hijo de puta pero estaba consciente que sus hermanas subsistían de él. Les dejó todo a ellas, quizá una mínima parte a Namie quien lo ayudó por todo ese tiempo aun cuando bien podía decir que no lo haría; había dejado algunas cosas para Celty y Shinra quien se casarían en poco tiempo, obviamente lo sabía porque... siendo el mejor informante de Ikebukuro nada se te escapa, no había sido invitado claramente porque podría armar una escena con _Shizu-chan_ quien era muy amigo de ambos novios.

Los apreciaba, a todos ellos. Incluso un poco a ese trio de chicos raros que habían sido tan buenos peones en su juego de ajedrez. Recordaba perfectamente la conversación que tuvo con Shinra hace apenas unos minutos cuando había llegado a la azotea del edificio.

.

 _-Felicidades Shinra, esperen a que llegue mi regalo de bodas –dijo con ese tono tan Izaya que hizo suspirar a Shinra._

 _-Si… ya sabes, tenía que hacerlo –dijo algo nervioso por la llamada tan repentina._

 _-Al fin dejaste de acobardarte –_

 _-¡Hey! Que quede claro que era Celty la que no aceptaba mis propuestas… Con respecto a tu invitación… -_

 _-Shinra –Le interrumpió –Sería bueno que si puedes mañana, vayas a mi oficina, quiero que revises el primer cajón del escritorio; tengo un regalito que seguro le gustará a muchas personas, ¡oh! También dejé algo para Shizu-chan, dáselo por mí –dijo riendo._

 _-Realmente no tengo nada que hacer, puedo ir ahora si tu quie… -_

 _-No. Mañana Shinra –dijo con seriedad que asustó al médico._

 _-¿pero por qué? –_

 _-Bye bye. Salúdame a Celty –dijo regresando a su actitud jocosa_

 _-Espera, Iza- … cortó la comunicación._

.

Eran pocos los momentos en que se sentía tan vivo como ahora. Solo se sentía así cuando era perseguido por toda la ciudad con objetos volando por los aires, sentía la adrenalina, ese peligro… sentía esa alegría.

Sin notar a las personas de abajo, ahora solo tenía miradas para ese cielo rojizo que comenzaba a anunciar el crepúsculo. Era ajeno a algunas miradas de desconcierto; nadie estaba realmente poniendo atención hasta que una chica gritó mirando a Izaya acercarse más y más a la orilla del techo.

Una lágrima resbaló de la mejilla del azabache dando a parar al pavimento, seguida de otras hasta que una dio en los lentes de sol de cierto bar tender quien iba con el ya conocido Tom. Ambos miraron al cielo sin ver rastro de nubes de lluvia, pero divisaron al azabache parado justo en la esquina del techo del edificio.

-I-za-ya… -dijo el rubio con un aire retador anunciando la próxima pelea que saldría de ahí.

No muy lejos se encontraba un descomunal moreno ruso entregando publicidad para su restaurante de "Sushi Ruso" hasta que un trio de chicos ya conocidos corrían por la calle.

-Escuché que Izaya se va a lanzar del edificio más alto de Ikebukuro –dijo la joven propietaria de Saika sin dejar de correr con los otros dos chicos a su par.

-Finalmente se volvió completamente loco –dijo el ex miembro de los pañuelos amarillos.

-Hay que evitarlo –dijo el creador de Dollars.

Esa pequeña fracción de la conversación fue alcanzada a oír por el ruso quien hecho a correr tras los chicos.

Las noticias no eran lentas, al cabo de un rato ya se estaba anunciando el inminente suicidio del azabache ya bien conocido por toda la ciudad. Lo vieron el pequeño grupo de otakus de la camioneta negra de puerta anime haciendo que abrieran bien los ojos; todos pensando que seguro era una trampa del informante, como siempre lo era pero… se veía tan real e irreal a la vez que entraron en un shock.

Shizuo hecho a correr directo al interior del edificio con planes de matar a la "pulga" de Izaya al instante en que la Dullahan llegaba, estaba temblando y quizá por eso sus habilidades estaban inestables.

-¡Celty! –Dijo Mikado identificando al jinete sin cabeza quien se le veía desesperada -¿Qué sucede? –preguntó viendo como hasta sus dedos temblaban al teclear en su PDA.

"¡Izaya realmente se quiere suicidar!" Escribió la motociclista.

Shizuo llegó a gran velocidad abriendo la puerta de golpe pero se percató de como el de ojos carmín no lo había notado. Sin sentir la presencia del rubio comenzó a hablar al aire.

-Nunca creí estar de acuerdo en algo contigo, Shizu-chan… pero sí, creo que debería morir –un último paso a medias sintiendo cerca su desenlace el cual esperaría con una sonrisa pero una mano lo detuvo, alguien lo detuvo de la muñeca jalándolo de regreso al edificio donde lo lanzó al suelo bruscamente formando una inevitable mueca de dolor.

Lo tomó del cuello de su abrigo listo para asestarle un golpe, pero una navaja fue clavada en su hombro haciéndolo retroceder. Izaya se levantó para regresar a su posición pero Shizuo tomó el mango de la navaja que seguía incrustada en su hombro sacándola sin delicadeza y lanzándola a un lugar muy lejano en el suelo para regresar a las andadas con Izaya.

Sin su navaja estaba vulnerable, Shizuo lo tomó del cuello dándole un golpe en el estómago que seguro le dejó un par de costillas rotas dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Crear una falsa imagen débil de ti? –Izaya comenzó a reír mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón… soy débil ¿cierto? Así que es así como se sentían mis queridos humanos –y volvió a reír siendo presa de la ironía en la que se encontraba.

-¿Al fin te volviste loco, pulga? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? –

-Porque… porque… -dejó de reír, siendo ahora dominado por las leves convulsiones que anunciaban su llanto –tus palabras, me lastimaron –dijo abrazando sus piernas evitando que el hombre frente a él le viera derramar lágrimas de una forma tan patética.

Sin entender lo que pasaba comenzó a hacer memoria recordando su última pelea pero, esas frases siempre se las decía ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? El informante se levantó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al rubio quien lo sintió aferrarse a sus ropas arrugándolas un poco, manchando su camisa con las lágrimas incontenibles que salían de los ojos sangre de Izaya.

-Te lo suplico Shizu-chan, te lo suplico –sintió su sangre hervir ante aquel seudónimo que le había puesto, pero se contuvo al verlo desmoronarse de esa forma –mátame, aquí me tienes. Por favor, mátame… -en eso lo sintió desvanecerse en sus brazos. Su primer impulso fue llamarle a Celty quien ahora más tranquila al ver que no había saltado llegó tras subir el edificio por las paredes con su caballo. Minutos después fue llevado con Shinra.

.

Shinra al fin logró respirar, sentía como un nudo se extendía de la boca de su estómago hacia su pecho provocándole una presión insoportable. Después de que Izaya se desmayara lo llevaron al departamento del médico clandestino quien sin esperar le dio un chequeo al cuerpo inerte del azabache. Dos costillas rotas por el golpe que le había dado Shizuo, residuos de LSD que por lo que estimaba había sido suministrado de forma parenteral, lo vio desnutrido, sus pupilas tardaban en identificar la luz de su pequeña lámpara; en resumen: Izaya estuvo al borde de morir, si no era por saltar de ese edificio, era por cualquiera de los otros problemas en su organismo.

Estuvo al borde del llanto cuando identificó todo lo que tenía el mal trecho cuerpo de su amigo, pero se contuvo. Con el informante dormido en una de las habitaciones, se dirijo a la sala donde se encontraban algunas personas ya conocidas en ese bajo mundo de Ikebukuro donde él se encontraba. El trio de chicos de Raira, Celty, Vorona quien discutía con Tom y Shizuo, incluso Simon con su jefe, Namie, y las gemelas Orihara quienes no podían ocultar su nerviosismo; recordaban la vez que lo apuñalaron pero en esa ocasión era diferente, su hermano había intentado matarse por si mismo. Al entrar el doctor todos giraron su vista hacia él como pidiendo una explicación.

-Izaya… él… -

-¡No! ¡Él no está…! –vociferó Mairu cuando Kururi estaba a punto de romper a llorar pero Shinra se les adelantó.

-Tranquilas, él solo está descansando –dijo negando con la mano mientras les sonreía –pero se encontraba muy mal, tenía un grave caso de anemia, LSD en su sangre y dos costillas rotas, creo que eso fue lo que menos me preocupó pero, aun está mal. Le he dejado suero para intentar que baje la anemia un poco, y solo queda esperar que la droga salga de su sistema. Se desvaneció al sobre-esforzarse y el perder el aire por el golpe de Shizuo –el rubio apretó las manos, cosa que fue notada por Shinra -¡pe-pero, no es tu culpa! Creo que hiciste lo correcto, si no se hubiera desmayado quizás hubiera logrado saltar del edificio –dijo esto último con tristeza.

-¡hmp! Así que el maldito era un drogadicto, vaya sorpresa. Creí que se amaba demasiado como para algo así –dijo Kida recibiendo un codazo de la joven de lentes. Es cierto, lo odiaba, por ser un manipulador, por ser un embustero pero nunca habría deseado verlo en tal grado de desesperación como el de ese día.

-Solo le queda descansar y ver qué pasa –dijo el médico con un rostro inusualmente serio –les pediré que se retiren, ha sido un día largo para todos –anunció queriendo transmitirles la seguridad que necesitaban y la que a él le faltaba.

-¡Nos quedaremos con nuestro hermano! –dijo Mairu con un semblante decidido.

-No quiero que lo vean en tan mal estado, lo daré de alta cuando despierte, así que por favor, todos retírense –dijo y a regañadientes las gemelas se fueron, al igual que los demás, excepto Shizuo quien se quedó plantado en su sitio aun ante la mirada comprensiva de Tom y el semblante irritado de la Rusa, Vorona.

La motociclista se acercó al rubio de traje quien tenía la vista fija en la puerta de la habitación donde reposaba Izaya, mientras el doctor atendía una llamada del grupo de Kadota, escuchando los insistentes lloriqueos de Erika quien preguntaba por el estado del informante, los demás intentaban calmarla aunque se sintieran inesperadamente angustiados también; Kadota solo aceptó la pequeña explicación del doctor quien le afirmaba que se recuperaría en un tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con su PDA mientras Shizuo se mantenía en silencio todavía.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde ir? ¿Cómo supiste que Izaya quería suicidarse? –le preguntó a la motociclista quien rápidamente escribió.

"Shinra me avisó, fue a casa de Izaya y me llamó muy alterado diciendo que Izaya se quería suicidar. En ese momento sacaron en las noticias a Izaya sobre la torre más alta de Ikebukuro" Encorvó sus hombros sintiendo pesadez al recordar la angustia que sintió en ese instante. Sin poder moverse, sintiéndose inútil porque su cuerpo no le respondía. Entonces Shizuo se acercó a Shinra quien traía un sobre con él.

-Izaya te dijo que fueras a su apartamento ¿no? –

-Sí, bueno... de hecho me dijo que fuera a su oficina. Pero me dijo que fuera mañana, supongo que no quería que me enterara de que se iba a suicidar; como no tenía trabajo hoy fui a ver que quería… -

 _._

 _Shinra llegó a la oficina de Izaya tocando la puerta mientras tenía una sonrisa plantada en los labios._

 _-¡Hola, Izaya! –gritó jovial, no escuchó respuesta. Volvió a tocar un par de veces para después intentar abrir la puerta, la cual efectivamente se abrió. Había demasiado silencio en el lugar, y la luz del sol entraba radiante por los grandes ventanales._

 _"Lo que yo daría por un consultorio así" Pensó, pero se retractó al recordar que debía ser discreto al ser médico clandestino, sin embargo Izaya no era precisamente discreto así que podía hacer lo que quisiera._

 _Se acercó al escritorio viendo que todas las computadoras estaban apagadas, y sus tres celulares estaban sobre dicho escritorio. Algo no iba bien, el informante nunca apagaría sus computadoras, y llevaría al menos uno de sus celulares para que sus clientes llamaran; "raro" pensó, abrió el cajón del escritorio viendo un sobre tamaño oficio nada más._

 _Lo abrió para sacar aquel bonche de papeles para leerlos minuciosamente._

 _Dos de sus departamentos y el 70% de lo que tenía en cada banco: para sus hermanas._

 _Uno de sus departamentos: para Namie._

 _Su oficina y todo incluido en ella: Para Shinra y Celty._

 _15% de lo que tenía en el banco: para los chicos de Raira._

 _15% de lo que tenía en el banco: para Shizuo Heiwajima._

 _Un momento… Eso era… ¿Su testamento? "No, no es posible" Había un sobre pequeño con el remitente al reverso –Para Shizu-chan -, realmente no le importó leerlo, por ello miró en el interior percatándose de que ese sobre tenía sus anillos._

 _Espero verte en el infierno, así podrás devolverme mis anillos  
Shizu-chan. Bye bye. Besos, Shizu-chan._

 _Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, la llamada que tuvo con él ¿era una despedida? Su corazón se paró por un segundo ante ese pensamiento, el recuerdo de esa llamada donde no pudo decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba como amigo. Guardó todo y salió corriendo de esa oficina con el celular en mano marcó a su amada Dullahan quien atendió al cabo de un par de segundos._

 _-¡Celty! Rápido, busca a Izaya, como te sea posible… creo que se quiere suicidar –Aun cuando no podía escucharla presintió que lo que en ese momento sintió la motociclista fue desconcierto._

.

Shizuo escuchó pacientemente el relato de Shinra mientras apretaba en sus manos aquel sobre donde había guardado sus anillos enlazados en una cadena.

-Ese maldito… -logró articular el bartender sintiendo la ira dominar todo su cuerpo. El maldito había querido matarse, es que ¿no entendía? Solo él, Shizuo podía romperle el cuello, solo él podía matarlo, solo él podía hacerlo sufrir y nadie más.

-No creí que estuviera tan mal como para usar LSD –dijo con una leve mueca intento de sonrisa –soy un mal amigo ¿verdad? –dijo sintiendo sus lágrimas empapar sus manos, siendo reconfortado por Celty quien lo abrazaba acariciando su cabello. No era necesario decir algo en esos momentos –es mejor que te vayas, Shizuo, no quiero que me veas así –dijo entre hipidos y convulsiones.

-Me quedaré hasta que despierte la pulga –dijo ignorando las miradas confundidas de los propietarios del departamento. Salió al balcón mirando el cielo estrellado de esa noche en Ikebukuro poniendo un cigarro en sus labios y aspirando ese adictivo sabor concentrándose en las luces del paraíso urbano.

Por algún motivo, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero ni una lágrima se derramó.

.

Calor. Tenía mucho calor, tragó saliva intentando apaciguar un poco esa sensación, le dolía el cuerpo y sentía que no podía respirar. Abrió los ojos ubicando al fin donde estaba, conocía bien esa habitación donde Shinra lo había curado tantas veces de los golpes del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro. Su atención ahora estaba fija en lo que sentía; su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la piel se le erizaba.

 _"¿Cuánto dormí?"_ pensó intentando levantarse, pero el dolor en sus músculos era demasiado, vio el reloj notando que eran las cuatro de la mañana. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, sabía muy bien la razón: necesitaba más de su droga. Creía al fin que iba a morir, y a diferencia de la última vez, ahora estaba asustado. Gimió de dolor haciendo a un lado las cobijas y quitando el catéter que tenía en el brazo; quería que ese dolor parara, quería que se detuviera; realmente ¿iba a morir solo?

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura oscura, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos le impedían ver con claridad; comenzó a agonizar.

-L-Las necesito… por favor, inyéctame… por favor… -su cuerpo temblaba, y por sus ojos fluían grandes lágrimas. Y algo le insertó en el brazo, era el suero de nuevo –No, ¡no! Haz que se detenga, ya no puedo… no puedo más… -el llanto incremento mientras veía como vertía una extraña sustancia en la bolsa del suero, gradualmente, después de lo que consideró unos 15 minutos, el dolor cesaba, poco a poco al menos. Cuando se relajó sintió un paño húmedo en su frente.

-Estarás bien con eso por ahora –dijo una voz gruesa que muy bien conocía. El sueño lo venció antes de pronunciar algo hacia el hombre sentado a su lado.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que finalmente Izaya despertó, en su frente se encontraba ese paño que al parecer había sido humedecido recientemente; Miró el catéter en su brazo dispuesto a quitarlo pero una voz lo reprendió desde la puerta, al mirar notó la figura de Shizuo, así que como es común no le hizo ningún caso. Bajó la mirada al quitar la aguja sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse, estaba molesto, estaba muy molesto; estaba iracundo.

Le lanzó al rubio un golpe que fue detenido por este con una sola mano, su otra mano lanzó un golpe a su estómago pero el golpe fue desviado; haciendo una llave al moreno lo hizo caer de nuevo al futón soltando un quejido de dolor por la presión en sus costillas.

-Tu, bastardo. Debiste matarme, me tenías a tu merced –dijo el azabache mirándolo de reojo sintiendo su agarre aflojar hasta soltarlo dejándolo boca abajo sobre el futón. Se sentó dándole la espalda a Shizuo quien se encontraba hincado en una de sus rodillas a la altura del informante –vaya, no creí que te importara tanto, Shizu-chan. Ciertamente siempre eres una caja de sorpresas para mí; por eso te odio… -una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en sus labios. Buscó su navaja en sus bolsas pero se dio cuenta que no tenía su abrigo.

-¿Buscabas algo? –Se giró para ver al de ojos marrón con su abrigo en una mano, intentó quitárselo con un movimiento torpe de su brazo –no te esfuerces, tu navaja no está aquí –dijo mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa. Así que el informante no tuvo otra más que sonreír.

-Bien, me has ganado. Bien hecho –dijo dando un par de aplausos sarcásticos –Supongo que ahora me golpearas hasta hartarte ¿no? O será que eres una bestia tan noble como para no atacar a un enfermo –dijo dramáticamente mientras su sonrisa altanera seguía ahí.

-No tientes a tu suerte, jodida pulga –dijo apretando los dientes.

-Así que haz cuidado de mí toda la noche, ¡que dulce! Siempre haciéndote el héroe hasta con tu peor enemigo; pero qué lindo… hacer algo por lástima me parece al-

-No es por lástima –Izaya se mostró serio pero volvió a su peculiar sonrisa soberbia.

-ya veo, ¿culpa entonces? O ¿será que te gusto? –dijo sonriente siendo tirado al futón con gran fuerza provocándole una mueca de dolor. Miró a Shizuo sosteniendo los hombros mirándole con desprecio.

-Debería matarte ahora mismo –dijo con aquella expresión de ira en el rostro que era tan familiar para el informante.

-Pero no lo harás –dijo seriamente sin mover un músculo, su rostro era compungido por el dolor –te suplique, te rogué que me mataras y no lo hiciste. Esperaba que fuera el único favor que me hicieras, y fallaste –dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho –impediste que saltara –sentenció con algo de rencor en su voz.

-Solo yo puedo matarte –

-entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste? –dijo comenzando a enfurecerse por las vueltas de esa conversación. Todo habría salido a la perfección si Shizuo no estuviera siempre para arruinar sus planes, porque lo odiaba con todo su ser, porque no lo consideraba humano, porque a él no lo podía leer con facilidad, siempre que creía que haría algo hacía justo lo opuesto, ese instante no era la excepción. Esperó de él insultos, reclamos y golpes de por medio pero a cambio… lo abrazó, lo estrechó en sus brazos como si quisiera protegerlo de algo que le pasaba o pasaría.

Aferró sus uñas al chaleco negro de sastre percibiendo como los brazos de aquel hombre lo abrazaban con más fuerza alcanzando a aspirar ese aroma a colonia europea –que seguro le había regalado su hermano –y humo de cigarro.

-Te odio tanto –

-Si lo haces ¿por qué me regalaste tus anillos? –se sintió descubierto en ese momento forcejeando para separarse.

-Un recuerdo, para que no olvides al que te hizo la vida imposible por tantos años –mostró una sonrisa soberbia aun cuando sus brazos temblaban de nervios –soy sentimental, ¿sabes, Shizu-chan? –Shizuo lo soltó viendo como el informante salía por la puerta, con él detras.

Vio en la sala a la motociclista quien se acercó trotando hacia él escribiendo un mensaje.

"Me alegra que estes bien" escribió "¿te sientes mejor? Debes comer algo" iba a continuar escribiendo pero la mano de Izaya la detuvo.

-Por favor Celty, no continuemos con esta farsa. No necesitas hacerme creer preocupación –Se comenzó a poner su abrigo buscando con la vista su navaja tarareando "felizmente". Se escuchó la puerta principal abrir dejando ver a Shinra que era recibido por un abrazo de su prometida. Shinra le sonrió con un leve brillo en sus ojos ojerosos cuando divisó a Izaya parado frente a él –Es bueno verte, más te vale devolverme mi navaja, no puedo andar por ahí sin ella cuando mis clientes seguro me espe-

Una bofetada recibió la mejilla del cuervo de Ikebukuro, no le dio tiempo de decir algo de lo escéptico que se encontraba hasta que sintió los brazos del castaño rodearle; su abrigo fue humedecido por las lágrimas del médico quien comenzó a lloriquear cosas incomprensibles como si lo estuviera regañando a la vez que le agradecía a todos los dioses porque estuviera vivo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, Izaya! Te mandaré la cuenta por todo lo que me hiciste pasar cuando estabas acostado en ese futón, maldito –dijo sin dejar de abrazar su cuello, un par de golpes recibió en su espalda por parte de Celty quien veía a Izaya ponerse morado -¡Oh, lo siento! Le llamaré a Mairu y Kururi para decirles que estas bien, o mejor aún. Tú diles en cuanto llegues a tu casa –dijo sonriente limpiando los restos de lágrimas pero Izaya aún no salía de su asombro.

-Te acompañaré a casa, no estás en condiciones aun –dijo Shizuo.

-¡Eso me recuerda! Toma, un frasco de metadona, te mandaré por mensaje la dosis; quiero que comas bien y bebas muchos líquidos –dijo el doctor empujándolo hacia la puerta junto con el guarda espaldas –Celty te llevará tu navaja después, bye –sonrió de ultimo para después cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

Caminaron en silencio, Shizuo sabía dónde vivía así que no había problema en que hablara o no. Pero su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas inquisitivas de las personas por verlos a ambos juntos, aún más después de la escena que tuvieron hace un par de días.

Izaya no estaba consciente, pero había estado postrado en la cama dos días completos sin señal de vida por ningún lado.

Al llegar a su departamento no hubo necesidad de usar la llave puesto que la puerta fue abierta de forma abrupta frente a él mostrando a las adolescentes quienes se lanzaron a abrazarlo tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota, Iza-nii! ¡Mira que preocuparnos así! –dijo Mairu sintiendo que lloraría de nuevo, pero se contuvo. A diferencia de su hermana quien lloraba a rienda suelta restregando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

-Miedo… -susurró Kururi.

-¡Kururi tiene razón! Nos asustaste –ambas se soltaron a llorar. Izaya con las manos temblorosas acarició las cabezas de ambas en un torpe intento por consolarlas; ambas se limpiaron las lágrimas y jalaron de cada brazo a Izaya hasta levantarlo -¡entra! –

-Hay chocolate –dijo la hermana más callada de las dos.

-¡si, preparamos pastel de chocolate! –dijo la vivaracha jalándolo al interior –tú también puedes pasar, Shizuo-chan –

Asintió en silencio cruzando el umbral de la puerta siendo Izaya objeto de su atención, sus hermanas por primera vez en su vida –tal vez –le daban todo de ellas; le habían hecho un gran pastel con algo de comida ya que sabían que Izaya odiaba cocinar; ellas estaban orgullosas de ser al menos un poco mejores que él en ese aspecto, aunque no las mejores pues estaba algo quemado y por ende amargo, pero el sabor no era desagradable.

Invitaron al moreno a jugar videojuegos, siendo ganador de todos ellos usando como respuesta cada vez que le preguntaban cómo es que era tan bueno fue: Los personajes de este juego son demasiando predecibles. Las chicas terminaron jugando recibiendo los consejos crueles de su hermano quien hablaba de los personajes como si él fuera un ser superior aun cuando Shizuo gruñía de vez en cuando al escuchar ese tono del viejo Izaya de nuevo. Nunca lo admitiría pero le aliviaba un poco.

La comida y las horas de videojuegos vencieron a las chicas que fueron llevadas a una de las habitaciones para que descansaran, arropadas por su hermano importándole poco la penetrante mirada del bartender.

Salieron al balcón de su hogar recibiendo el fresco de esa madrugada; quizá eran las dos o las tres, no estaban muy seguros. En silencio, saboreo un segundo el borde de un nuevo cigarrillo al posarlo en sus labios, al encenderlo sintió la reconfortante calidez entrar en su cuerpo, aunque su sabor era desagradable, podía percibir el sabor a tabaco y alquitran con cada inhalación.

-Fumas como fumarola, Shizu-chan. ¿Tan desesperado estas de que te dé cáncer? –un bufido salió de la nariz de Shizuo combinado con el humo que había inhalado hace unos segundos; causándole gracia al informante.

-No me matará, estoy seguro –

-eso espero –dijo al aire mirando las vacías calles de la ciudad –a veces me pregunto, ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido diferente? Quiero decir… si esa tarde en Raira no hubiéramos peleado, si no hubiera sido odio a primera vista ¿Qué habría pasado? –

-Nunca me lo he planteado –dijo soltando una nube de humo de la boca.

-¡Eh, que cerrado eres Shizu-chan! –dijo soltando una risita divertida al ver la incomodidad del de ojos marrón –pero si me preguntas, creo que si eso no hubiera pasado pudimos haber sido… amigos o algo así –dio otra calada al cigarro mirando atentamente al moreno, quien se sujetó del balcón y se hizo hacia atrás con una sonrisa surcando sus labios –aunque no importa, siempre que piense que algo puede pasar contigo o qué puedes hacer, siempre superas mi expectativas. Por eso te odio –le dedicó una sonrisa carente de malicia, en realidad se veía dolida; era una mueca de dolor.

-Tal vez… pero eres una maldita pulga, y eso nunca cambiará –

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde están mis anillos? –

-¿Tus anillos? –Dijo con un tono alargado burlándose de él, inhaló de nuevo mientras se acercaba al moreno –si no mal recuerdo tú me los regalaste –al hablar soltó el humo en la cara del informante quien comenzó a toser.

-Eso era antes, no cumpliste con lo que yo esperaba. Si no me matabas no te los daría –

-¿Cuándo lo dijiste? –

-Eso estaba implícito –sonrió burlón. Le dio un escaneo rápido a Shizuo quien se acercó un par de pasos acortando el espacio entre ellos. Dando una última calada al cigarro lo guardo en el cenicero portátil que guardaba en su bolsillo. EL humo salió lento, chocando con los labios del moreno quien exhalo extasiado sin lograr hacer algo.

Las manos del bartender viajaron de sus hombros a sus manos y seguido a la cintura del moreno quien se mantenía hipnotizado con los ojos de Shizuo quien no apartaba su vista igualmente de las orbes carmín de Izaya. Este último pasó sus manos a su pecho bajándolas con tortuosa lentitud a su torso y seguido a su cadera. En ese momento no eran enemigos, no eran amigos, no eran ni el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro ni el cuervo; eran solo dos personas conectándose en una muda conversación corporal sin un sentido fijo.

Shizuo comenzó a inclinarse con la intención de darle alcance a sus labios. No pensó en las burlas que seguro recibiría de Izaya, pero al ver que no se movía continuó. Sintiendo las manos sudando tomando sus antebrazos pero una mano se posó en su pecho sin fuerza haciendo que se detuviera.

-Creo que debes irte, Shizuo –sintió angustia al no ser llamado como normalmente por aquel seudónimo que le había puesto aquel hombre; no pudo evitar sentirse herido por la frialdad de su voz. Apretó sus brazos, consciente de que seguro le dejaría una fea marca en ambas extremidades pero el más bajo no se inmutó.

Lo alejó de un empujón saliendo a zancadas del departamento. Su aura de mal humor helaba los huesos de cualquiera que estuviera en su presencia esa madrugada; gruñía, decía lo mucho que lo odiaba al aire. Pero no estaba molesto con él nada más, estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberse mostrado tan vulnerable, por haberle dado un punto débil a Izaya aun cuando este no hubiera hecho nada al respecto.

Miró la cajetilla en su bolsillo notando que estaba vacía, eso lo frustró más, así que al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar una gran botella de leche helada y tirarse en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo con las manos detrás de su nuca queriendo quitarle la tensión que se había acumulado en esos últimos días; entonces recordó aquellos anillos, aquellos anillos que muchas veces habían impactado en su rostro, brazos, estómago; ahora solo eran dos aros de plata que le daban una mínima conexión con el moreno.

Llevó su mano a su bolsillo para buscarlos pero no los encontró, se sentó de golpe en la cama vaciando sus bolsillos con algo de dinero, la cajetilla vacía, su celular, llaves y ninguna señal de aquellos malditos anillos. Se quitó el chaleco de su traje viendo si estaba en las bolsas de este pero no había nada.

-Donde mier- -No continuó al ver la luz de su celular, había recibido un mensaje. El recuerdo de las manos del informante palpando por sobre su ropa hasta llegar a sus caderas le hizo darse cuenta del significado de ese mensaje; Izaya no quería un acercamiento, estaba buscando sus estúpidos anillos.

 _Los encontré, Shizu-chan  
u_

-Ese… maldito… ¡hijo de perra! –lanzó un golpe a la pared importándole poco el haberla agrietado. A las seis de la mañana, pareciera que en ese lugar habría pasado un huracán destruyendo todo a su paso; pero el rubio aun así se preparó para ir a trabajar.

Se relajó después de comprar una caja de cigarros en una tienda de camino al trabajo; mientras consumía uno llegó a trabajar visualizando a Vorona y Tom, este último recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, pero la chica se veía molesta aun.

-Bienvenido, Shizuo. ¿Qué tal está Orihara? –preguntó amablemente pero vio como rompía el respaldo de una de las sillas del lugar con solo un apretón.

-No me recuerdes a ese sociópata, por favor –dijo intentando recobrar la compostura que con mucho esfuerzo obtuvo hace unas horas exhalando el humo del cigarro.

-Es bueno que reorganice sus prioridades, senpai –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que ir a muchos lugares hoy así que a trabajar –dijo el moreno de rastas caminando a la salida seguido de sus guardaespaldas. Así inició una desafortunada mañana para aquellos que no querían pagar sus deudas.

.

Izaya había recibido un monologo de su hermana por las razones por las que no debería salir a la calle solo; además de que después de recibir el mensaje de Shinra no querían dejarlo solo pensando que podría ir a comprar o robar más LSD. Llevó su mano a su nuca quitándole tensión tras sentir en sus oídos aun los reclamos de Mairu y las respuestas monótonas de Kururi.

-Esas niñas van a matarme –susurró y no pudo evitar reír por la ironía de esa frase. Pero él solo iba por un motivo: darle una sorpresa a su querido Shizu-chan.

Recordó ese casi beso en la madrugada fría y solitaria de Ikebukuro; rozó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo el aliento con tabaco de Shizuo en sus labios de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta estaba caminando de frente hacia Shizuo, quien al verlo se detuvo en seco.

-Quisiera que me permita pedir una explicación para su actitud, Shizuo-senpai –dijo Vorona mirando en dirección a donde estaba clavada la vista del rubio, viendo la mirada de Izaya fija en Shizuo, su mano derecha apretaba aquel pequeño presente que tenía para su antiguo compañero de escuela.

Sus miradas se encontraron, rojo sangre y marrón oscuro se fundieron en segundos dejando muchos sentimientos al aire que solo eran entendidos por ellos. Se rompió cuando Shizuo se acercó con parsimonia a la acera para tomar una señal de tránsito arrancándola del piso.

-I-za-ya-Kun… Te dije que no volvieras ¡A IKEBUKURO! –Izaya corrió con rapidez hacia Shizuo quien estaba preparado con una amplia sonrisa y el ceño fruncido de forma cómica.

No le dio tiempo de blandir la señal de transito cuando el moreno se encontraba a escasos dos centímetros de su boca, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y como si se tratase de una comedia romántica, el informante se paró de puntas sobre sus pies para darle mejor alcance.

-¿Ese es Shizuo? –comentaron unas chicas.

-¿Shizuo Heiwajima e Izaya Orihara? –unos chicos de instituto los vieron de lejos.

-¡Por Dios, Izaya besó a Shizuo! –dijeron al unisono un grupo de chicas de la plaza sacándoles fotos. Ellas eran miembros de Dollars.

Las fotos en poco tiempo circularon por toda la red anunciando que quizá después del intento de suicidio del informante más famoso de Ikebukuro, y de que Shizuo al "salvarlo" de morir había nacido un romance entre ambos. Rumores que eran ciertos y a la vez falsos, porque no habría romance, ambos lo sabían, no habría palabras de amor ni frases cursis; solo serían ellos siendo lo que siempre habían sido: Shizuo e Izaya. Solo eran ellos, dos hombres que se amaban pero que eran demasiado orgullosos para decirlo, así que las acciones dirían lo que las palabras no.

Fueron un par de segundos, un toque nada más. Entonces, Izaya desenredo los brazos de su cuello y se fue dándole la espalda despidiéndose con su diestra.

-No esperes que me vaya de Ikebukuro, bestia –al menos había dicho su nombre completo, era un avance.

La señal de transito cayó al suelo haciendo eco en la calle llamando la atención de todos que pasaba de Shizuo a Izaya quien caminaba dando brinquitos alegres por la calle, hasta que desapareció entre la multitud todos se quedaron viendo al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro tenso en medio del lugar.

Tom sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, que su guardaespaldas iría tras el informante para darle fin a su vida de una vez por todas y no tenía dinero para pagar su fianza, no quería pagar una fianza de Shizuo. Vorona rompió el silencio que se había situado entre ellos tres.

-Hay un objeto rodeando su cuello que no se encontraba ahí antes de que Orihara se acercara –dijo la rusa, ambos hombres posaron su vista donde indicó la rubia viendo una cadena que sujetaba un anillo de plata, entonces un flash en su mente recordó cuando Izaya se despidió moviendo su mano, su índice derecho era adornado por el anillo gemelo que él tenía.

 _SALA DE CHAT DE DOLLARS_

 _Saika: Ho-hola a todos._

 _Bakyura: HOLA! )*O*) Buenas noches todos._

 _-Tanaka Taro se unió al chat-_

 _Tanaka Taro: Buenas noches._

 _Saika: ¿Setton no esta conectado?_

 _Tanaka Taro: Parece que no…_

 _Tanaka Taro: ah! Espero no te sientas incómoda_

 _Tanaka Taro: ¡No quise decir algo tan raro, perdón! o/o_

 _Saika: n.n no le des importancia._

 _Bakyura: Nee, dejen de flirtear por el chat-w- es vergonzoso._

 _Tanaka Taro: ¡No lo hacíamos! No digas esas cosas._

 _-Mai se ha conectado al chat-_

 _Mai: Hola a todos! /°w°/_

 _-Kyo se ha conectado al chat-_

 _Kyo: Hola._

 _Mai: Nee, nee, escucharon lo que todos decían hoy, aunque seguro vieron las fotos jajajaja_

 _Bakyura: ¿De que hablas Mai-chan? .-._

 _Mai: Es obvio, que Izaya besó a Shizuo en plena vía pública._

 _Tanaka Taro: ¡Ah! ¿En serio?_

 _-Mai ha enviado una foto-_

Todos en la sala del chat abrieron la imagen viendo una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad teniendo en primer plano a Izaya rodeando el cuello del bartender sin que este pusiera resistencia plantándole un beso en los labios.

 _Kyo: muy intenso._

 _Mai: ¡Lo sé! Parece increíble, ¿verdad?_

 _Mai: ¿ah? ¿No las habían visto? Circulan por todo internet._

 _-Tanaka Taro se ha desconectado del chat-_

 _-Bakyura se ha desconectado del chat-_

 _-Saika se ha desconectado del chat-_

 _Mai: ¿dije algo malo?_

 _-Setton se ha conectado al chat-_

 _Setton: Buenas noches._

 _Setton: …_

 _Setton: ¿hola? ¿Me perdí algo importante?_

.

Hasta la preparatoria no había conocido a alguien así, alguien que lo viera no como el chico perfecto que todos creían que era y que había llegado a creerse él mismo; cuando conoció a Shinra fue el que le sonrió sinceramente, cuando conoció a Shizuo experimento tantas emociones al mismo momento: diversión, ira, duda, alegría… Porque él no lo conocía, no sabía quién era o lo que hacía, y en el caso de que lo supiera y no se lo hubiera dicho, le era indiferente que su familia fuera influyente, que fuera el mejor en deportes, el presidente de la clase, primer lugar en varios concursos de varios clubes, no le había importado; había dicho: _No me agrada_ , no era hipócrita como todos los demás.

Sonrió mirando al techo recostado en su sillón de miles de yenes. Namie se había ido no sin antes decirle que esperaba sus vacaciones pagadas después de darle un susto como ese, sacándole una carcajada que hizo enojar a la mujer, hasta que notó la intención de esa carcajada no forzada como las demás, esa era real.

 _-Te preocupo, Namie –_ afirmó Orihara

 _-Claro que no, sino tendría que conseguir otro trabajo. Y nadie paga tan bien como tú –_ dijo hace un rato tomando su bolso y retirándose. Izaya no borró su sonrisa.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas por todas esas personas que no habían dejado su celular en paz. La más fastidiosa había sido Erika que después de decirle que no volviera a intentar morir porque ya no tendría fanservice con Shizuo, le deseo recuperarse, al igual que su pequeño grupo de Dollars.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse sabiendo quien era el que cruzaba el umbral de su oficina.

-No creí que tardaras tan poco en llegar –dijo Izaya levantándose del sillón y recargándose en el respaldo de este en una pose coqueta –entonces… ¿me besaras o te quedarás parado ahí el resto de la noche –una risa lobuna cruzó los labios de Shizuo.

-Haré más que eso –

-¿Qué esperas, bestia? Estoy esperando –

Realmente, quien les diga que el marrón y el carmín no combinan debe estar delirando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holi! Caoc reportándose con un one-shot de DURARARA porque lo estoy viendo y no pude evitar shippearlos al igual que muchas personas en el mundo :v Espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes, quizá un poco pero espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer. Ciao!**

 **PD.- ¿Qué creen que fueron a hacer los Dollars cuando salieron del Chat? :3 pónganme en los Reviews que creen: ¿entraron en shock? ¿Fueron a buscarlo en internet? Quién sabe xD**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
